Die Nacht des Glücks
by Toydaria
Summary: Kurzgeschichte: Die Beschreibung eines winzigen Augenblicks im Leben des Severus Snape ...


Die Nacht des Glücks

(Toydaria)

Sie klopfte. Snape öffnete die Tür und sah sie lange an. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er unwirsch. „Mit Ihnen reden", gab sie ihm zur Antwort und blieb abwartend stehen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern gab er mit einer Handbewegung, die seinen Unmut ausdrückte, den Eingang frei und ließ sie in seine Räume.

Ich sah sie mir genau an. Sie war mittelgroß, mittellanges Haar, mittelhübsch, mittelmäßige Figur. Eigentlich unauffällig. Und doch! Sie hatte lebhafte Augen. Ihre Mimik, ihre Körpersprache waren ausdrucksvoll. Mitreißend. Temperamentvoll. Nur die Art und Weise, wie sie eintrat und sich sofort umschaute, zeigte mir ihr Interesse und ihre Neugier an der Welt, an ihrer Umgebung.

Severus schien von ihr ebenfalls beeindruckt zu sein. Es war selten, dass er jemanden so schnell in sein Allerheiligstes ließ.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen über die vergangenen zwei Wochen sprechen, Professor Snape.", begann sie beim Eintreten. Severus hatte die schwere Türe leise geschlossen und sich gegen das Holz gelehnt. Er sah sie abwartend an. Oh, ich kannte diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Diesen Ausdruck, den ich an ihm gehasst hatte - am Anfang ... und den ich nicht mehr missen wollte - später. Viel später. Dieser Ausdruck, der andere Menschen immer dazu brachte, mehr zu sagen, als sie eigentlich mitteilen wollten. Der geradezu dazu aufforderte, sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, was man noch gar nicht getan hatte. Ich hasste ihn damals anfangs wirklich dafür, dass er dieses Mienenspiel beherrschte. Ich hasste vor allen Dingen mich für meine eigene Unsicherheit vor diesem Gesichtsausdruck. Viel mehr, als ihn, dass er diesen Ausdruck so perfekt einsetzen konnte.

Die Frau war mittlerweile zum Kamin gegangen, nachdem Severus ihr keinen Platz angeboten hatte. Dort betrachtete sie einige kleine Bilder, die auf dem Sims standen.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", hörte ich Severus sagen. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sich nach ihm um. „Nein. Danke. Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Professor Snape." Dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder dem Kaminsims zu und schaute die Bilder aufmerksam an, während Severus sich ein Glas Wein einschenkte und einen Schluck trank. Er beobachtete sie. Sie schien versunken in den Anblick eines kleinen alten Fotos, das mich zeigte, wie ich lachend im Gras lag. Er hielt sein Weinglas fest und ging langsam und leise, wie eine Raubkatze zu ihr und stellte sich hinter sie. Sie bemerkte ihn gar nicht.

„Was wollen Sie mit mir besprechen?", flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Die junge Frau fuhr erschrocken herum. Aber sie blieb vor ihm stehen und erwiderte fest den süffisanten Blick, mit dem er ihr ins Gesicht sah. Auch diesen Blick kannte ich von ihm. Aber ich wusste, dass es sein Ausdruck dafür war, wenn er unsicher wurde, etwas erwartete.

Die junge Frau schien etwas Ähnliches zu spüren. Sie lächelte leicht und schwieg. Lange sah sie ihm aufmerksam in die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr", flüsterte sie.

Er stellte sein Weinglas auf den Kaminsims. Dann nahm er ihren Kopf in seine Hände und während sein Blick langsam über ihr Gesicht glitt, um sich jede noch so kleine Einzelheit einzuprägen, sagte er leise: „Aber ich weiß es. Sie wollten mir sagen, dass ich ein widerwärtiger, ironischer, sadistischer, menschenverachtender Ignorant bin, nicht wahr?" Und bei diesen Worten streichelten seine Daumen sanft ihre Wangen. Sie sah ihn weiterhin fest an und antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: „Ja. Ich glaube, so etwas in der Art wollte ich Ihnen sagen."  
„Dann tun Sie es doch", forderte er sie flüsternd auf und sah ihr weiter in die Augen.

Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht tun würde. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht einmal, dass es dieses Gefühl war, das sie heute Abend hier herunter in die Kerker getrieben hatte. Sie wollte wieder Abstand zwischen sich und ihn bringen, wollte ihn verletzten - dafür, dass er sie beeindruckt hatte, dass er sie beschäftigte, dass sie ihn mochte - obwohl er sich mehr als unhöflich ihr gegenüber verhielt.  
Und jetzt? Jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr sagen. Niemand wusste besser als ich, wie gut er alleine mit seiner Stimme manipulieren konnte.  
Seine Daumen glitten weiter sanft über ihre Wangen und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich von den tiefen Atemzügen, die ihr helfen sollten, ihre Selbstbeherrschung wiederzufinden.  
Ganz langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dem ihren. Sie schloss die Augen und ich konnte in Severus' Gesicht Triumph sehen - er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte - dass er sie gewonnen hatte.

Seine Lippen schlossen sich über den ihren zu einem zarten Kuss. Sehr zögernd hob sie ihre Hände und umarmte ihn, streichelte seinen Rücken, während dieser Kuss kein Ende nehmen wollte. Als er ihre Umarmung spürte, zog er sie noch näher an sich heran und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Als er sich von ihr löste, sah er ihr wieder in die Augen und sagte: „Gibt es etwas anderes, was Sie mir sagen wollen?" Aber die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Gefangen von seinen schwarzen, schimmernden Augen. Sie streckte sich und küsste ihn wieder und beide blieben in einer innigen Umarmung am Kamin stehen, streichelten sich gegenseitig und sahen sich zwischen ihren Küssen immer wieder an. Irgendwann zog Severus die junge Frau langsam Richtung Schlafzimmertür.

Ein feiner Stich durchfuhr mich.   
Er sah zu mir herüber.  
Aber er konnte mich nicht sehen. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass ich da war. Es war lange her, dass man meinen Geist gewaltsam von meinem Körper getrennt hatte. Und er hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Seine Qual in diesem Moment war so groß gewesen, dass er mich nicht loslassen konnte - ich konnte ihn nicht verlassen – wir wurden untrennbar miteinander verbunden.

Ich durfte gehen, wenn er eine Nacht grenzenlosen Glücks erleben konnte. Nun war es endlich soweit - nach vielen endlos langen Jahren der Einsamkeit für ihn und des erzwungenen Daseins für mich.  
Ich spürte den Sog, der mich mitnehmen wollte, der mir sagte, dass unser beider Schicksal sich heute Nacht erfüllen würde. Noch einmal sah ich ihn an. Sah seinen entschuldigenden Blick, der kurz auf meinem Portrait ruhte. Und in diesem Moment hätte ich ihm gerne noch ein einziges Mal gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn noch immer liebte und wie glücklich ich war, zu wissen, dass das Leben für ihn weiterging - wieder einen Sinn bekam. Er ging. Der Raum um mich herum begann immer schneller zu verblassen.

Ich konnte endlich gehen.  
Ich war so müde.  
Ich.  
Seine tote Geliebte.


End file.
